thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Warm Coaches
Warm Coaches is the seventh story of the first volume of Adventures on Rails. Plot It was a frosty morning at Ffarquhar. Thomas's Fireman was making the fire. "Great to be shovelling coal," he murmured. "Makes me feel warmer." "Have you a good fire ready?" called Thomas's Driver. "Indeed!" replied the Fireman. "Feeling warm now Thomas?" Thomas agreed. He felt the warmth spread through his boiler. Over at the carriage shed, Annie and Clarabel were feeling cold. "I do hope Thomas comes soon," shivered Annie. "I think my wheels might freeze!" agreed Clarabel. Presently, they heard Thomas's whistle. "Morning, Annie and Clarabel! Ready for our journey?" "Indeed. Can't wait to be warmed up," replied Annie. "I know. My presence always brings warmness to the station." By the time Thomas reached the platform, Annie and Clarabel were feeling much better. "Were would we be without Thomas's steam?" sighed Clarabel. Annie agreed. Then, the Stationmaster came up to Thomas's cab. "You'll be doing an extra trip to the Big Station today," he explained. "Haven't been there in a while," said Annie. "It'll be nice to visit again." It wasn't long till the Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. They had a smooth run to the Junction. There, they waited for the Express to pass before continuing along to the Big Station. Thomas saw Daisy waiting at the platform. "Hullo Thomas. Making journeys here too, I see." "Of course," replied Thomas. "And I see you have a lot of passengers waiting." "Yes. I hope everyone fits." But Daisy soon found out that there wasn't enough room for everyone. "No worries. You can take Annie and Clarabel. I don't have another train now." "Thanks Thomas." As Thomas shunted the coaches, Annie and Clarabel were worried. "I don't think Daisy has a steam generator," whispered Annie. "Indeed. How will we be warmed up?" wondered Clarabel. Passengers soon stepped aboard and quickly noticed that they felt colder than usual. Daisy made good time, but the Guard received various complaints about the ambient temperature in Annie and Clarabel. At Ffarquhar, the Guard told the Driver and Stationmaster. "I figured," murmured the Driver. "Daisy hasn't got any way to generate steam so the coaches can't be warmed up." "We'll just have to make do with it," replied the Guard. The Fat Controller heard about this and he phoned the Works Manager. The frost continued for several days but soon it began to feel warmer. One day, Thomas was waiting at the Junction. The Stationmaster was telling his Driver and Fireman some news. "The Fat Controller is sending all coaches to have heaters fitted." "Then, we won't make use the engines' steam," said the Driver. "Exactly." So, over the course of several months all the railway's coaches were fitted with electric heaters and still retained the steam generators just in case. After that, whenever Daisy pulled Annie and Clarabel, the coaches would be warm enough for passengers. "I think this is easily one of the best inventions yet," chuckled Annie. Clarabel could only agreed. Characters *Thomas *Daisy *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Ffarquhar *Knapford *Tidmouth *The Works (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes